


In Her Hair

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [6]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Duchess gives Raven a very unprofessional haircut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 6 - New Haircut

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing, Duchess?” Raven asked as the other girl approached her, holding a large and threatening pair of scissors.

Duchess Swan honked indignantly. “Of course I do. I mean, it can’t be too hard.” She leaned in and closed the scissors around a big chunk of hair. “Now, just try to stay still.” Raven heard an ungraceful _SNIP_. She immediately closed her eyes.

She had a sinking feeling that she should have asked Poppy to help her cut her hair, but Duchess had just been so _excited_. She normally only got that happy when she was dancing, and it made Raven’s heart feel full to bursting when Duchess smiled. But now, Raven was feeling some regret. Duchess was a little overzealous. Raven just didn’t want it to turn out completely awful.

“This is looking… good,” Duchess muttered, unconvincingly. “I’ll just take a little more off here… And some from here…”

Raven gulped. She kept her eyes closed so she wouldn’t have to look in the mirror. Sometimes it was better not to know.

After what was simultaneously the world’s longest and shortest hair appointment, Raven heard Duchess put the scissors down. “You’re done!” the princess proclaimed, whipping the sheet off Raven. “You look… gorgeous.” Hesitantly, Raven cracked an eye open. Then, both of her eyes flew open with shock and she stared into the mirror, appalled.

She was definitely missing a few clumps. Most of her hair fell around her ears, but in some places it was mysteriously longer, and in others it was sheared to her scalp.The knowledge that her mother was probably watching her through the glass was just as painful as the cut itself. When she looked over at her girlfriend, she could see Duchess already backing away, balancing her weight on her toes for more speed.

“You know what,” Duchess said with a forced chuckle on her voice. “I’m just gonna… go.” When Raven stood up from the chair with her hair a frizzy mess, she backed away faster. “Uhh, maybe you should go see Poppy. Okay, gotta go, bye!” With a honk, she turned into a swan and fled out the window. Raven raced after her, but Duchess was already flapping off into the sky.

Now alone at the window, Raven rested her head on her hand, looking up to where Duchess was fleeing. Even she had to smile, although her hair still felt suspiciously uneven. Looking at the bird’s white tail, she had to conclude that Duchess was one odd duck. But she was a lovable one nonetheless.


End file.
